


May I Never be Content (and other lies)

by superego



Series: Rolling With The Punches [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (brief) Implied Suicide Attempt, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superego/pseuds/superego
Summary: Frank asks Matt to move in with him, among other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided that the series is not done. Look and enjoy, guys, let me know what you think of it. (:

He and Frank haven't spent much time together lately, mainly because of Matt's studies. Whereas Frank was around most of the time, since he graduated from school with better grades than he expected. He could have gone to university as well, but he decided against it. So instead, he spends his time either at the boxing gym or walking his pitbull Max, basically.   
But today was rare. Matt went over to Frank's place, kindly greeting Mr. and Mrs. Castle who got used to him coming over spontaneously and also started to accept and support their relationship. Mario Castle was the one part who really had to learn how to open up his mind. It's not untrue that Frank had to go through some stupid and meaningless hardship just because he's not straight. But if someone came up to Mario these days with some patronizing, homophobic remark, he would gladly throw a solid hook to their jaw, which is a victory in Frank's book. 

Today, Matt and him just sat in his room with the lights out and the sky turning dark outside. Matt was tired from studying and rested on Frank's bed with his back to the wall, inhaling the scent of black coffee and the acrid smell of gunpowder in the room. Frank went to the range with his dad every now and then, Matt reckoned.   
Frank was standing at his bookshelf. It was too dark to see the titles on the back of the books, much less actually reading them at this point. He got into the habit of leaving the lights out if they're not necessary, and he didn't actually feel like reading anyways, but he still stood by the shelves for minutes straight. 

"I think we need to talk, Red." he said finally, because he was starting to get tired of rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Alright, spill." 

"Look" Frank started and sat down next to Matt, their legs touching, but other than that, Frank kept his hands to himself "I want to enlist this summer. I actually wanted to two years ago, but I wanted to spend time with you more. Jesus, don't look at me like a kicked puppy! You know I hate that! I really wanted to spend time with you, is all I'm saying." 

Matt couldn't see it, obviously, but he knew Frank was tilting his head to the side and looking at him with furrowed brows, both in mild annoyance and subliminal fondness of him. He just kind of helplessly smiled in reply.   
"So what is it you want to talk about?" he tried to sound calm but he couldn't help but have an alarming gut feeling about it. He knew Frank was going to join the Marines, he always talked about it and he's also going to walk in there prepared with a GI cut. It didn't bother Matt per se, because he could understand to at least some extend that Frank grew up with most of his male relatives being in the forces and wanted to give back to his community. He's militant, he's good with weapons and he wants to protect. Matt came to terms with that and even though he does worry about Frank, he knew Frank needs it and he won't deny him that. 

"I just thought that since I'm going to enlist and go overseas somewhere in the nearer future and since I'm not planning on somehow breaking up with you any time soon, I- like, it's just an idea, right? Uh, like, what if we just move in together? Like, in one apartment near your office. I could come home to you and I wouldn't have to waste my parent's space anymore." Frank said, starting strong but then just devolving into his usual gruff mumbling only Matt could comprehend completely, thanks to his good hearing and knowledge of Frank's person. 

And honestly, Matt was so glad he breathed a sigh of relief. Frank never made a big deal out of anything really, so naturally, Matt was getting worried if something is wrong. It turned out not to be, but instead, lifting his spirits significantly. His thoughts were immediately filled with images of him and Frank moving in together, living together. He knew, it was bullshit and nonsense because he couldn't remember how most things look like. Nevertheless, he could picture something that felt warm and safe with Frank. They would move around each other with ease, like they usually did when they managed to spend whole days together and then get into bed together at night. He didn't even think of sex, alright? He genuinely was happy with just lying next to Frank. 

"Eh, you still with me, Red?" Frank said and snapped his fingers in front of Matt's face, but there was a grin in Frank's voice. 

"Of course I want to move in with you, you moron. I'll just have to pay half the rent, then." Matt said with a straight face he usually pulled before folding his hands on top of his cane.

"You know what? I changed my mind." Frank said and faked being sore about it, throwing his hands into the air while getting up. He walked to the other end of his room. 

"Your lying is worth shit." Matt mused, sighing and got up, too, patting down his shirt and rolling up his sleeves.

"It's just because you're a lawyer, Red, I lie just fine." Frank knew that wasn't true. He does lie well, just so we make that clear. But he admittedly does have a hard time lying to Matt, who just hummed at that and walked up to Frank.  
The slightly taller boy tried to soundlessly move to the side, but Matt just frowned for a second before turning around and reaching out for where he guessed his arm was.   
Frank stooped and went over to his bed again with a swinging step. 

"You asshole." Matt said and adjusted his glasses. 

"Oh, altar boy's swearing." Frank gasped exaggeratedly and didn't even register Matt shooting forwards and going for his middle, throwing him onto the bed with a loud thud. Frank started chuckling and tried to push Matt away from him, who had a firm grip around his arm and leg. He does have an advantage if it came to grappling, but Frank won't say that out loud. 

After a few moments, he just stopped struggling and went still while Matt shifted their position, now holding Frank in a choke hold without applying pressure at all. Frank defiantly rested his chin onto Matt's forearm, while his head was to Matt's stomach. 

"Giving up already?" Matt asked surprisedly and pulled Frank up into his lap, who just grumbled contently. He closed his eyes and his body relaxed for once. He honestly could have fallen asleep on top of Matt right there and then. 

Matt grunted and pushed Frank off of him to the side and rolled away. He sat up for a second to pull the blanket over them and then lied down again. Both Frank and him were tired and fell into a fitful sleep in mere moments. 

Louisa knocked and opened the door to their room the next morning, with Karen there to pick the boys up for some well needed time together with Foggy also. And she had to leave earlier and wanted to let them know that she trusted the kids, who are no longer kids to be honest, to not set her kitchen on fire.   
But when she saw them asleep, with Frank spooning Matt and coincidentally facing the door, she couldn't help a small smile that crept onto his face as she took in the scene in front of her. Karen loudly took a photograph with an honest to God Polaroid camera Frank just found ridiculous. In fact, it was enough to wake Frank up, who sat up in an instant and searched the room for anything unnormal, before noticing the two women standing in the doorframe.

Frank just gesticulated them to turn around, go and shut the door behind them, before lying down again and pulling Matt close. The meet-up can wait another 10 minutes.   
He couldn't fall asleep anymore but he wasn't even tired, he just wanted Matt to get some rest, who was really fucking tired but still dragged himself over to Frank's place. Taking a moment to smell at the roses was always something he very gladly made fun of. So he won't say it out loud, but he can't remember a time he's been this content with his life. He had amazing friends, he finally got along with his parents and he has Matt.   
Those are all things he didn't care about when he was an angry 16 year old who just wanted to go around and wipe the floor with the first asshole who crossed his way. 

He remembers the walk he took with Matt night, as they walked over a bridge.

|

Even though Matt can't see it, he still appreciated the city humming alive underneath their feet. 

"I can't believe there was a time I almost jumped from this fucking bridge." Frank said randomly, more like muttering to himself.

"What did you say?" Matt asked, his heartbeat stopping for a split second.

"Nothing." 

"Frank." he turned to him. Frank felt like Matt was looking him right into the eye, as ridiculous as it sounds. He turned his glance away. Matt knew him too well. 

"It was just for the hell of it, don't get your panties all twisted up." Frank replied somberly. 

Matt didn't say anything then, but he collapsed his cane and took Frank's hand, his grip was very firm and it baffled Frank for a moment before he squeezed Matt's hand reassuringly and kept walking. 

||

He had everything he dreamed of and simultaneously despised, and he won't let go of it any time soon. Subsequently, he unconsciously hugged Matt even closer to his chest, who woke up with a start. 

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily, propping himself up on one elbow. 

"Uh, nothing, sorry. Karen's there by the way, we should get up." Frank mumbled but still didn't let go of Matt. 

 

|||

 

Frank made it into the corps, which was no surprise for anyone. After just a few years, he already worked his way up to be a seargent at the young age of 21. He landed in a different troop, but he honestly couldn't complain. They were all great people and that is apparently what it's about, at least for him. He knows, not everyone appreciated soldiers and what they did, but sometimes, things can only be solved through weapon power.   
He was 19 when he the sun was burning down on him and his comrades, as they stood in the hot sand that went everywhere uncomfortable. He trusted the men and women to have his back and could count on them in return.   
They tried their utter best to do something worthwhile here and protect their comrades so they could come home to their families at night, safely.

Frank pulled his wallet out of the inside pocket of his field jacket, flipped it open and carefully pulled out a group picture of Foggy, Karen and Matt standing in front of their new office. His glance fondly glid over every one of them and eventually just settled for the man with messy brown hair, dark-red tinted glasses and an unfairly well fitting suit. Man, could Matt pull off suits, he thought. 

"You looking at your girl there, Castle?" Captain Rogers asked casually while throwing on his gear.

"Just looking at my beau, Cap." Frank replied simply and tucked his wallet away with a genuine smile on his face he very rarely showed, before doing the same as Steve.

Steve shot a knowing glance and a smile over to Bucky and clasped Frank onto the shoulder.   
"Alright, guys, suit up."


End file.
